Traditional n-type lateral diffused metal oxide semiconductor (nLDMOS) has some inherent poor characteristics, such as “strong snapback”, which leads to latch up during normal IC operation. Latch up affects the operation of the IC, rendering it defective.
The disclosure is directed to a compact ESD protection device with improved ESD performance to avoid damaging internal circuits and at the same time having high latch up immunity.